


Monocolore

by get_up_danny_boy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Death, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phan Angst, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sad, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_up_danny_boy/pseuds/get_up_danny_boy
Summary: Dan and Phil's world is dying. The earth is sick, killing all plants, wildlife, and life in general as they know it. And the only thing they can do is see how long they survive before their colour is drained as well.





	Monocolore

**_Today- April 23rd_ **

To live in a world of colour that's been drained to black and white. Monochrome, really, from left to right. 

Such a change, isn’t it?

Life by day, death by night. 

Permanently black and white. 

“It’s ridiculous, isn’t it darling?” Dan whispered to Phil as the two had their arms wrapped around each other, giving warmth in a universe that had gone cold. Where the sun no longer emitted burnt rays, but lines of frost that cowered over the land below. Where the sun had turned into the same shade as the moon, simply missing to replicate its texture. 

But soon, the sun would become the same size as the moon until it had turned into nothing, and warmth was something extinct that not even skin on skin could supply it. 

“I don’t get why it happened..” Phil replied, his fingers digging past the fabric of Dan’s shirt and further into his back, holding on for what seemed like dear life because life as they know it was being slithered down the drain. 

And they’d hold each other this way every day since the day the world changed, fear that if they missed a day that the day before would be their last and that was way too much distance for them. So they hugged for as long as possible. They hugged until their knees would buckle and a chair would be needed. They hugged and they spoke for hours because every second count.

Because a second could be their last and none of them accepted that.

“It’s so weird. You know? Like, how the sky was blue and now it looks like it’s been cloudy for months when in reality its just that the sky has no colour and neither does the ocean and neither do the trees and- Why did it happen?” Phil rambled until his words felt gloomy, and he could feel the hot sigh against his shoulder as it parted Dan’s lips. “And  _ how  _ did it happen?” 

“The earth’s sick, Phil. It’s dying.  _ We’re _ dying. It’s only a matter of time before-”

“Stop it. Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true. You know it is.” 

“I- Dan, please, I don’t want to talk about this right now. I don’t want to think about it.”

Dan nodded, exhaling as he did so and melted into Phil’s arms as he listened to the repeated melancholy tone of Phil’s words in his head, feeling them bounce side to side from the walls of his skull. “I’m sorry.”

But Phil shook his head, pulling Dan closer to his chest that he could feel his heartbeat against his body. “No, I should learn to.. Stop denying it. But I can’t. I just- It’s way too soon to lose you.” 

“I love you, okay? I always will. Even if I shrivel up before you.”

“I love you too.”

“Wouldn’t I look weird shriveled up?” Dan added, imaging himself and letting out a chuckle to his dark humour. 

“Yeah, you would. Even more of a reason to not think about-

“I’d look like Ariel’s dad after Ursula like.. Did whatever she did to him but he went like 500 meters shorter and didn’t even look like himself.”

“Dan! It’s not funny.” Phil exclaimed, lightly pushing Dan away with a face that showed pure discomfort. 

“Sure it is! Why take something sad to make it sadder when you can take something sad and make it funny?” 

“That’s- The worst idea ever. It’s like laughing at my grandma’s funeral.”

And Dan couldn’t help but let out a laugh, clutching his stomach at something that shouldn’t even be considered a joke, but it just happened anyways. And Phil couldn’t help but join in on the laughter as well. 

Not because anything was actually funny, but because Dan’s laughter was so contagious. 

“You’re awful, Howell.” Phil said, shaking his head as he fought back an inappropriate smile. “How can you even laugh at something like that?”

“You laughed too! You’re equally as horrible as I am.”

“Oh shut up.” Phil giggled before pecking the corner of Dan’s mouth in a fond manner. 

Maybe Dan was right.

In making something sad, funny. 

Because sure, what they were laughing at was probably really bad, but Phil fidgured it was better than continuously crying about it. 

He’d laugh now, and when the time comes he’ll cry and grieve and do whatever he need to do. 

And who even said Dan would be the one to go first? 

It could be Phil.

Phil hoped it would be Phil.

Or maybe they’d even go together. 

He’d prefer that. 

He’d want that way more than them leaving the other behind in a world so ugly that only Dan would make it beautiful to Phil and Phil would make it to Dan. 

And he’d never even hope for their death in the first place. He never even wanted it to be anytime soon. He wanted them to live for as long as they possibly could. To be able to grow old and in colour in between mousy patches of silver, watching everything besides them shrivel up.To grow sick in an already deceased world. But at least they’d be together. 

That’s all that mattered. 

And Phil now properly looked into Dan’s eyes, a frown on his face when he noticed the honey-coloured speckles in his brown eyes that had turned to grey, and Dan’s eyebrows drew together themselves in confusion, fear painting his expression as it matched the black haired boy’s.

It’s all that mattered and he’d spoken and thought too soon. 

All in an attempt to make it last further when all he did was jinx it, hearing everything around him mock him directly. Teasing his failure because there was no escaping pathology. Hearing the wind mock his cries already, the rain mock his tears, and lava mock the burnt aching in his chest. 

“Phil?”

A strain in his throat, in his words that echoed through the silent bedroom as they stood in front of a window, the trees outside wilting as dead leaves dropped from branches and onto the ground. 

“What- Why are you looking at me like that?” 

And Phil opened his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue. The truth aching to come out. The truth that much like the entire world, Dan’s colour was fading away, and soon he’d be in Phil’s arms with the peach coloured skin tone turned into dust like ashes, lifeless and Phil knew that by then his own fingertips would be grey as well.

Because as it turns out, it wasn’t Phil going away first. It wasn’t them going together. It was Dan. The only pretty in Phil’s world and now it was being taken away from him. 

“Nothing, love,” Phil replied putting on his best smile; upset.  A smile covering the previously mentioned denial, burying it six-feet-under because he couldn’t accept that the eyes he looked into had begun to look weary. “I just got lost in thought, no worries.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Would I ever lie to you?”

Dan furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to read into Phil’s expression to try and understand what had suddenly concerned him. But he shook his head and gently smiled, linking arms with the slightly shorter boy and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Well, Lester, you scared me a little there! Looked as if you’d seen a ghost or something.” He said, looking at Phil who looked past Dan at the framed photos of them instead of the closeness of Dan’s pupils. 

And Phil chuckled, a hint of nervousness behind the laugh and now his eyes had fallen to the Mahogany beneath his feet. “Y-Yeah, sorry.” Yet his tone wasn’t as upbeat as Dan had hoped it would be. It wasn’t accompanied by one of Phil’s giggles that Dan loved.

It was just sad. 

Colourless.

“Phil, are you really sure you’re okay?” 

Phil chewed on his bottom lip, his teeth grinding over the chapped, peeled skin letting blood pool beneath it. 

He couldn’t keep this from him. 

He was bound to find out and he couldn’t lie. 

“Dan, I-”

****

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this au out- not sure if anyone else has done it. BUT, if I should continue, please let me know either here or on my tumblr @phillinof and let me know what you think of this first chapter! Or if you just wanna chat and be dudes or something then come over to my tumblr!


End file.
